Transformation
by narrizan
Summary: Hakuryu ponders the issue of idleness. Hakkai, Gojyo &things that go bump in the night.


Disclaimers: Nothing is mine!

Transformations _by Zan_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So what was he to do? He had to think of something to make himself useful. Here he was not all powerful, and worse not in charge. He had not his armies to command, although the man called Hakkai now seemed to allow him a certain degree of influence over his decisions. Small things as to what he would like to have for dinner, whether he would like to go out or not, and where he wanted to sleep. Perhaps memories from his past incarnation which had somehow found their way into Hakkai's subconscious, or his psyche. Perhaps simply; because they had always been there. He who was now Hakuryu wouldn't put it past this man called Hakkai to remember, as he had always been a cut above the average, more astute and more intelligent than anyone else he had known. Why he was drawn to him in the first place. He could put it down to the rationale that he was loathe to merely lose a man (or two for that matter) to exile. So here he was and powerless. Well not exactly powerless. He still mulled over the question of usefulness. Dragons do not take on the mantle of idleness easily. They hibernate yes when they need to but need was different from laziness.

All this while pondering the issue from a basket lined with soft cloths and a little cushion. Hakuryu espied a periodical peeking out from under Hakkai's (well it was actually _his_ former Taisho's) bed. It was interesting to see in this life as then the general's largesse for lust had not changed much at all. Hakkai must have missed it when tidying up last or perhaps it was new and Gojyo had put it there so it wouldn't be thrown out double quick. The little dragonet hopped out of his space and pulled at it. Just for a quick look mind. Aesthetics to a dragon tended to be qualities unseen. Although he was not going to deny that Tenpou then or in any other incarnation could be anything else other than beautiful.

So he started to flip through the magazine. He snorted in disgust, as the contents on page after page all looked the same. However thought processes started to quicken a little when he got to the middle pages. No it wasn't the ladies, not that they weren't comely; but what they draped themselves over. There were a few types. These were four wheeled vehicles. Machinated. It could be done he supposed. Which to choose and would he 'work' once he took form…hmm it looked all a bit complicated. Something useful…not that red low one with only space enough for two…that was not practical. And he if he was anything was pragmatic. The cream one with the no 53 on it was not dignified at all. Aah! Yes how about the green one. It appealed to his military nature. The green would also suit his master; of course aesthetics didn't come into it! His master…Hakuryu was used to thinking of Hakkai in those terms now. It was the truth of this reality now, and he did not regret it at all.

Anyway, yes the green one. It was sturdy, practical, it had storage space and it seated four at least. Hakuryu wondered if Hakkai had the knowledge to operate one of these things. It was only a momentary thought, in passing. It never occurred to the dragon that there was anything the man could not do. So great was his faith in his Marshall. He looked and studied more closely the pages and thankfully there were some specifications that would help in the transformation. Now all he had to do was find somewhere private to practice. He did not want to be caught out if it was going to be perfect. After all the presentation of a gift needed perfection in the giving of it.

…Three days later…

Hakkai wondered idly to himself. _Where's Hakuryu_? Hakuryu was usually snuggled up in his basket when Hakkai was at home. Or perched round his neck if he was reading. But he did notice that in the last week prior to his frequent disappearances over the last three days, the little dragon was thoughtful and quiet.

Maybe he had fallen out with Gojyo. Not that his red headed friend disliked Hakuryu. Gojyo just had it in his head that Hakuryu had it in for him. No, Hakkai was not sure what to call the relationship between the red head and dragon, anymore than he could put a name to what Gojyo and Hakkai had in terms of relationships. Love-hate was too strong and not enough at the same time. There was trust, yes, a grudging respect; and in some strange kind of way there was the feeling that they would pull through for him should he require it.

Maybe he needed to hunt more because he was not feeding him enough. Maybe it was hibernation time. Hakkai really was not sure what dragons did, and when they did whatever it was that dragons do. But he was not overly worried. Hakuryu; Hakkai was sure would let him know soon enough if he was not happy with something in an aspect of his life now with Gojyo. Hakkai had to admit that he did let himself be ruled by the dragon. It pleased him to do so, he couldn't put his finger on it and it was not because Hakuryu was some kind of pet.

It was dark now, and Hakuryu still hadn't turned up, and Gojyo was out. And if the truth be told Hakkai was lonely. Bereft of dragon and housemate. The house seemed empty and quiet. Not though unoccupied, as the smells of each individual left a pervasive stamp akin to the marking of territory. Hakkai sighed again. Well the two would return when they did so he did the only thing left to do. Hakkai went to bed.

…A few hours later…

_Ow_! He cursed, as he thought. _Who put that shelf out here_? _And what was a shelf doing out here_? Gojyo open a bleary eye to take in his surroundings. Maybe he took a wrong turn somewhere. He usually let instinct take over nearing a certain distance from home and let his legs take him on auto pilot back to the roost. And maybe this one time his auto pilot steered him a bit off course. But no there was the house and he was on the right path, albeit with everything wavering slightly. At least he was home.

He looked down at the object which had brought him out of his stupor. What the h…! There was a jeep parked outside their home. It was nice and shiny, and as far as he could make out perhaps it was green. Too dark to really tell.

_Kyuu_!

Hakuryu was out here too. He sobered up quick. Was there trouble? Had Hakuryu flown into the… the jeep and was he hurt somewhere? Where was Hakkai? The jeep looked military…maybe someone had come looking for Gojyo and took Hakkai instead. He better tread carefully. He ducked down in the cover of the vehicle. He leant against it whilst he collected his panicked thoughts.

_Kyuu_!

Gojyo nearly jumped out of his skin. Hakuryu sounded really close then but couldn't see hide nor scale of him. Alright maybe if he made a run for it into the house he could sneak up on whoever was inside the house. It seemed dark and quiet so maybe the perpetrators had let down their guard. But of course it could be a ruse to trick him. Aah! Why did he not stay in that night? As he quietly fished out his key and unlocked the door. Hoping he was being silent enough. He crouched down low as he turned the handle, and pushed the door as softly and as he could.

An iron hand clamped down on his wrist on the door knob, pulled him in and slammed him against the wall. Obviously not silent enough.

_Gojyo_!

_Hakkai_!

A torch shone in his face, but thankfully Hakkai had the presence of mind not to shine it directly into his eyes and blind him. _Why did you grab me_? He queried his friend. _Ahahaha you're not normally so silent so I took you for an intruder_. Came the quiet reply. In the dim light Gojyo gestured to his lips signaling for quiet and pointed to the outside. _We may have intruders anyway_. He stated softly. The two men made their way over to the windows and took a peek outside. In the still dark they could just make out the form of the jeep.

After a few minutes and having ascertained that they were the only two occupants around and still devoid of dragon. Hakkai put the lights on. Well there's no one out there…but there definitely is a jeep parked in front of our house. They were looking it over now, clambering over it and just generally checking it out. Hakkai climbed into the driver seat and put his hands on the steering wheel and as he rested against the back of the seat. It felt right, him sitting there. He put his hand on the gear shift. It was round and smooth to his touch. Very unlike him he shouted over to Gojyo. _Belt up we're going for a ride_. His housemate looked askance at him as if to say _where's the real Hakkai_? Gojyo belted up nevertheless. And from somewhere a delighted _Kyuu_ came back at him. Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other then looked around. _Hakuryu_. They said in unison.

_Kyuu_!

The jeep! Hakuryu was the jeep! Hakkai had heard about the ability of dragons to shape shift but had put it down to one of _those_ myths. Then again, he had to admit that he really didn't know anything about dragons.

_Come on then let's take him for a ride_. Gojyo said with a twinkle in his eyes. Never mind that it was near dawn already and neither of them had much sleep. Never mind that they had no fixed destination in mind. Hakkai beamed back at him. Started the ignition and drove the thing down the road.

Owari

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


End file.
